Sonic: Tales of the Roboticizer
by MadmanRB
Summary: Alternate universe: Robotnik has had enough and has invented the powerful roboticizer to enslave those who oppose him, and soon there might not be anyone left to stop him.
1. Part One: The First Victim

Authors note:

Hello all, this is a Sonic fanfic idea I had that I wrote where Robotnik (as I hate calling him Eggman) invents the roboticizer as seen in the old sonic comics and cartoons.

This story is not cannon

This story is a fantasy

And yes I am thinking of letting Robotnik win here but we will see.

Sonic: Tales of The Roboticizer

Part One: The First Victim

I have been foiled by that rotten hedgehog for the last time, each time I come to conquest he comes to stop me.

My name is now a joke, I am no longer "Robotnik" master of all technology, I am "Eggman"

Yes and a Goo goo g' joob to you too spineface!

But today that ridicule ends, today my new invention will make me the thing I am destined to be: Master of ALL!

My new machine, my beautiful machine, it will make him see me as something to fear!

They will all bow down to me soon enough but today I focus on his pesky little pink girlfriend as she was so easy to catch.

She lays down on my vertical conversion table restrained and unaware she will be mine in a few minutes.

Whats that, I wont get away with this you say? Shut up and prepare to become my loayal robotic slave!

My new machine will turn your flesh into metal, nerves into circuitry and wires, and your brain into a computer.

But don't worry my dear you wont feel a thing after its done, you will be stripped of your free will and made into my close personal robotic servant.

Whats that you don't believe me? Just watch and observe!

I then activate my new machine and I look on as a ray swoops over your body, it is scanning you over for your future conversions, a large glass tube covers you as you scream for me to release you but its to no avail.

A light then floods over the chamber, your clothes start to burn off as the process begins.

Your pink exposed feet become converted into metal and your feet transform into robotic boots with dark gray bottoms with ion boosters at the soles, golden joints at the tops and silver ankles. You cry in pain as you look down at your new feet in horror, but you see that the process slowly moves up your legs.

Soon your lower legs are converted into thick dark gray metal with golden kneecaps and silvery joints, your upper legs thin out a little as they too begin to convert into metallic gray robot legs.

Your hips and pelvic areas are soon converted with silver joints and gold plating on the upper half of your new robotic hip area.

Your chest and your waist go next, your waist becomes segmented, metallic and gray.

Soon your chest is made anew, inside your heart is replaced by a new ion fusion reactor, your stomach and other internal organs converted into new energy systems like back up solar batteries and reserve memory storage units. On your chest is my logo that lights up a bright red to indicate activation.

Your blood system is soon made into an efficient lubricant system, you will no longer need food, drink or long periods of rest and be able to run for 24 hours without a single recharge.

You reject this as you scream at me, but soon you will thank me for this you little pest, I am making you better!

Your shoulders are converted next with large golden shoulder pads, your shoulders become silver joints and your upper arms thin out and become metallic gray.

Your lower arms convert next becoming thicker and dark gray, golden weapons soon appear on top of them as your hands go next.

Your fingers slowly become squared off at the ends and silver, your upper hands become golden metal and in your palms more ion boosters are made to stabilize you in flight.

Your neck and head go next, your neck becomes gray and segmented as your mouth goes next.

Your lips finally go quiet as they fuse underneath a silver sheath that mimics your old muzzle.

Your nose becomes a pointed golden spike, your inner ears become gold and the outer ears become silver.

At the sides of your head two silver antennae come out the side of your head, your quills become segmented and gray and soon the areas around your eyes become gold.

You close your eyes as the outer eyelids become a flexible gray plastic, they snap right open as your eye whites turn black and your irises turn into red cameras.

Programming then fills your new computerized brain, you then slowly loose your free will as you are programmed to accept your changes.

You are then released from your bonds as the chamber opens

Your programming comes online as all readouts point that you are now 100% robotic and 100% mine.

I look at your body with glee to see my master work.

I look down at you admiring my machines work on you as I go up your new details, your new body wise you are now similar in looks to a Gizoid, almost like a cross between Emeril, Gemerl and some of the female features of your former self along with your head resembling your old one.

Even that stupid headband of yours is replicated by a golden band on your forehead.

You give me a salute and say "All hail Master Robotinik" in an electronic monotone voice that sounds like your old one but harsher and more robotic.

Now knowing she is my complete and utter slave I give a loud laugh and say "welcome to my new empire, today you are no longer Amy Rose ally of Sonic the Hedgehog, you are a Unit RD-my robotic slave understand?"

"Yes Master"

"Good your new designation is Unit RD-01" I say

"Designation accepted, reporting status...Unit RD-01 awaiting orders"

"you may now train for two hours but then help me bring others here when I order it"

"As you wish Master"

You then went off to the training area and soon the real fun will begin!

End of Part One


	2. Part Two: Unit RD01

Part Two: Unit RD-01

I am Unit RD-01, I am the property of Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

A few minutes ago I was once Amy Rose Hedgehog, an organic being with no purpose in her life.

I was a weak organic creature, I was an illogical being but now I serve a purpose as my masters slave.

As I walk to the training area I do remember what happened to me, but that is irrelevant.

I still retain my memories of being Amy Rose, but Amy Rose does not exist anymore.

I have no emotions, I no longer fully think for myself, I no longer act for myself.

I do not hate this, I do not love this

Feelings are not in my programming, I am programmed to obey not to feel

I then stand ready as I enter the training area, my master comes up into the command area and commands me.

"you will now undergo tests, this will determine if hesitance will enter your actions on the field."

"yes master" I reply

I then undergone many tests, firing at targets that looked like Sonic the Hedgehog my masters main enemy, Tails the Fox his secondary and a few others. Once my testing was done only a small power drain was left on my internal power unit, leaving me with 99.9% of my energy.

He then said "Unit RD-01 you will make a quick recharge, you will go to your power station located in the main lab.

"Yes master"

I then went back to the main lab and saw the power station my master commanded me to go to, I opened my index finger on my right hand and put it into my recharge slot, within a few seconds I was back to 100% efficiency.

My Master came to me and said "Unit RD-01 now that you have proved yourself it is your mission to bring me Tails the Fox, failure to do so means your dismantling, understood?"

"All clear my Master"

"Now go my Slave!"

I then walked away from my masters headquarters, I am now going to capture Tails the Fox for my master... He commands, I obey

I slowly make my way to find my target, I will use the memories of my old self memories to help my master, they will guide me to capture my masters prize.

Last time this unit recalls Unit Tails was in the Green Hills, I will set a trap for him.

I begin to go into his hideaway shack that he uses often when coming here, Tails is a creature of habit he usually comes within 4 hours at this location.

I prepared to scan the area, data flashes before my robotic eyes:

Subject: Not located in ten mile radius

Energy: 100%

Time until need of recharge: 24 hours

Wait time: 2 hours, use solar battery when necessary

So I wait, Unit Tails does not show up in two hour time allotted.

I use my delta scanner to boost my radius, it uses special sensors to detect certain organic creatures.

My data flashes before me again:

Scanning: 0%

Scanning: 100% Target not found

Subject: still not located

Energy: 78%

Time until need of recharge: 18 hours

Wait Time: None, will locate subject in another location.

But then my audio receptors picked up an airplane, my scanners then detected a landing and I looked out the window, I observed a small Two-Tailed Vulpine lifeform emerge from the craft, my scanners confirm the subject:

Subject: Located, Priority one capture in the name of Robotnik!

He comes in the doorway but he does not notice me right away, I fire my in built lasers at him and he gets hurt but not disabled.

"Tails the Fox you will surrender in the name of Robotnik" I command

"what in the heck are you, a robot that looks like Amy Rose but with the body of a Gizoid!"

"I am Unit RD-01, I used to be the one you called Amy Rose but she is gone" I say flatly

"what?" my target inquired

"This unit used to be that pitiful organic creature, but now I am a robotic slave to my master Robotnik!"

"but it cant be, you got to be one of Robotnik's stupid robot clones or something!"

"let me prove it to you", I then project the recording Robotnik made of my conversion, he looked at me with the illogical emotion fear as he realized I told him the truth.

"But no... Amy you got to fight him, you got to escape with me and we can find a way to make you Amy again!"

"Silence organic creature" I say as I fire my next shot and disable my target, he falls down and I obtain him, I then take his plane with his body in to as I take him to my master.

"Strap him to the Roboticizer table" he commands as I get back to my masters base.

"yes master" I say as I strap him to the Roboticization table.

"Prepare to roboticize the subject" he commands as I awaited for his command to roboticize the small fox...

End of Part Two


	3. Part Three: Tails' Turn

Part Three: Tails' Turn

I awoke feeling cold, I slowly came to as I saw Robotnik and the creature that was once Amy Rose Hedgehog.

She wasn't though, not anymore, he had made her into his robotic slave and now I guessed he would do the same to me.

"welcome to my new lab fox" exclaimed Robotnik with a grin I tried to escape the vertical table holding me but to no avail as Unit RD-01 stared at me with bright red robotic eyes.

I did not know how he got control of her or how he did this but I knew I would soon find out.

"So your new plan is to make us all into your robotic slaves then isn't it Eggman?" I asked

"YOU WILL NO LONGER CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE PEST!" he shouted with great anger "I hate that name, I hate you and I can't wait until I give my order to my robotic slave here to make you mine!"

He was serious, I never seen him this way and this evil but what he did to Amy was a big implication that he was no longer joking around.

He then turned to my former friend and said "Unit RD-01 you may now start the roboticization process, I have had enough of this runt"

"Yes master" she said as she pushed a button nearby and then I knew I was in trouble.

A light came over me at first, a scanner I thought as this process probably needed a lot to make it work, and then the process began.

Immediately I felt an extreme amount of pain, more pain than I ever felt before quickly followed by a cold numbness.

I looked down at my feet and saw my shoes and socks were dissolved and I saw my toes fused together and become the same kind of robotic boots that Amy has.

I felt my body stiffen and tighten as I became rigid, I saw the process slowly come up my body as pain racked my body.

Okay get a grip I thought, I have to fight the pain, if I fight the pain I can fight Robotnik.

He can have my body but he will never have my mind!

I saw my legs slowly become mechanical and robotic, my body soon resembled that of Amy's though more male, my twin tails became helicopter blades and I could almost control them.

As the process moved up my body I felt my insides move, like a really severe stomach ache it burned and hurt quite badly.

Once my chest became metallic I watched my arms, shoulders and hands become robotic, I actually could move my new robotic fingers a little but without my brain converted I could not do much then.

Maybe it would be a good thing to become a full robot I rationed...

No I can't think thoughts like that, I got to keep myself from falling in!

Okay I can feel my head and face alter now, my lips fuse, my mouth a speaker, my ears now advanced audio receptors.

As my body completed its conversion I thought that maybe this was not so bad, I now had new ion drives, I no longer need to eat or sleep, and I can obey Robotniks every command without question...

No... NO!

I got to fight this feeling of wanting to be a robot, I want to be normal and free!

But this feels so good, I no longer feel pain, I no longer feel my imperfections, I no longer feel period.

Yes I am a robot now and robots have no feelings...

No... must resist...

No... can't resist...

I am... I am... I am a robot

We robots will never get sick

We robots will never age or grow feeble

Yes I see it now

I see why Amy Rose bent into Robotnik's will

You serve Robotnik because he perfected you

You serve Robotnik because he remade you

Now I will serve Robotnik for the same reasons

Yes, I accept my new life now

I am not happy or sad, I have no emotions anymore

I am a robot that obeys his master and does what he is told

Yes Master Robotnik I will obey you now

Without hesitation or resistance

I now serve a new purpose as your robotic slave

I must obey Robotnik...

New system rebooting...

BIOS online

Main Robo-Droid Kernel activated

Loading main system and central programming...  
>DataCode: 4c 6f 61 64 69 6e 67 20 61 6c 6c 20 70 72 6f 67 72 61 6d 73 0d 0a 52 6f 62 6f 74 20 69 73 20 61 63 74 69 76 61 74 65 64 0d 0a 50 72 6f 63 65 73 73 20 63 6f 6d 70 6c 65 74 65<p>

System: Online

Status: Unit free of restraints, Roboticization complete. Outer chamber is now released.

Orders: Give standard hail to Master

"All Hail Master Robotnk"

Receiving designation, designation accepted

Reporting Status: Unit RD-02 awaiting orders

I observe that Master Robotnik is laughing, illogical but one does not question his master.

End of Part Three

Above is hex code for:

Loading all programs

Robot is activated

Process complete


	4. Part Four: Interlude

Part Four: Interlude

Doctor Ivo Robotnik has now two of Sonic's former friends as his new robotic slaves, with his new machine the roboticizer he has set out to rule the world.

With their original wills completely gone and their minds enslaved Unit RD-01 and 02 now prepare to serve their master without hesitation as his grand scheme begins.

Unit RD-01 and 02 were now in special chambers on board Robotni's new flying sky fortress, they were being filled with more programming to prepare them for the new mission,

The next target for Robotnik was of course Angel Island home of Knuckles the Echidna and more importantly the Master Emerald.

He would use it for his new roboticization cannon on this new ship, he would have Robo-Droids 01 and 02 capture and roboticize Knuckles while he gets the emerald.

Inside their chambers the memories of Tails and Amy Rose were merged a little so that they could share in the mind experience of the former Tails the Fox.

Unit RD-02 formally being Tails not less than an hour ago gave his data to his robotic comrade, Unit RD-01 calculated on how to fight Knuckles and the two were soon ready for their masters strike.

They knew they were the test bed for Robotnik's roboticization tactics, he would still use the smaller unit of course until the main cannon was ready but once he collected the master emerald and the 7 chaos emeralds he would use them to roboticize entire cities.

His main plan had many parts as their new programming told them, first they would help him roboticize Knuckles, then go on an emerald hunt by then going off to roboticize Rouge the Bat and use her treasure hunting data to get the other emeralds.

Of course he could not have any interference from Sonic so he would roboticize station square while Sonic was away as Robo-Droids 01 and 02 had told their master that Sonic would be in Station Square later tomorrow to see Tails.

Of course Tails would still be there but as Robotnik's commander to the other freshly converted Robo-Droids.

To make things interesting he would send Unit RD-01 to capture Cream and all the Chao with his new army.

The Roboticization cannon had small amounts of use before needing recharging so mass roboticization was not going to happen in a day.

This would be day one going on two in his plan and Robotnik hoped he would have most of the world dominated in about three more days.

Within a week the whole world could be his if things planned out right.

Sonic was last on his list, after denying Robotnik for so long of his world of domination he would save Sonic for last and he would use the faces of all of Sonic's former friends as leverage to surrender.

Robotnik wanted Sonic to suffer emotionally and physically, with a whole world by his side Robotnik planned to make himself into the new Robot king of all.

Robo-Droids 01 and 02 were key parts of his plan.

They communicated with eachother while under this process and analyzed the data.

"The Master's plan is sound Unit RD-01" said Unit RD-02 "the new empire will rise and we will be its key units"

"Yes Unit RD-02, the Masters orders are supreme. But his orders to save Sonic for last seems illogical, all must be roboticized no matter how times they stopped the masters plans"

"yes though the Sonic Unit has caused the master so much of the emotion anger, emotions are illogical so its possible that the master is being illogical"

"Unit RD-02 you seem to be thinking with free will that is not allowed. As your superior unit I must reinforce you."

"But we are connected I can see you have the same thoughts"

"Yes" said 01 "we both must undergo reinforcement"

A screen came up before the eyes of both Robo-Droids, it detected free will and it then began to reinforce the two robots.

Their computerized brains were filled with the reinforcement program.

It ran like a fire though them as it made sure they knew who was boss.

Before them screens came up as they were slowly purged of any farther free will.

They both began to repeat all the data before them like a manta:

You are robots

"We are robots" they repeated

You have no free will  
>"We have no free will"<p>

You are Robotnik's slaves

"We are Robotnik's slaves"

You must obey

"We must obey"

They repeated that for the next two hours until Robotnik's fortress landed

Robotnik then went to the chambers of his two slaves and saw that they went under the reinforcement program.

He awakened them and the two stepped forward

"How may we serve you Master Robotnik" they said simultaneously

He looked at them and said "You two had a bit of free will I see, is it gone now?"

"Yes Master" they said simultaneously again

"Good, now lets go my slaves."  
>"Your wish is our command" they said simultaneously once more as they all left with a small army of combat robots behind them.<p>

End of Part Four


End file.
